


Skinny dipping

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Skinny Dipping, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Prompt: Teenage Dean and Sam. Camping on the edge of a lake. Sammy is salty because he forgot his trunks, Dean is about to introduce Sammy in the art of skinny dipping, and the pleasures that come with it. (During the full moon? :p)





	Skinny dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by @debivc78

“Sam, you ready?” Dean asks impatiently, his towel on his shoulder

Their dad allowed them to go camping for the first time, and they couldn’t contain their excitement knowing that they would spend the weekend alone in the forest.

They pitched their tent and collected wood as fast as possible to be able to go swimming all day.

But their plans seem to be in trouble when Sam didn't come out of their tent for at least half an hour.

Dean wondered, would it be bad if he just went swimming without him?“Hey, is it ok if I go on ahead? It’s really hot out here”

“Yeah, sure”

“Alright, be careful” He says before walking away.

He does feel bad for leaving Sam, but the lake is two minutes away from their camp, and he really, really wants to get in the water.

As soon as he gets there, the guilt of leaving Sam leaves. Washed away by the feeling of the water against his skin. He starts swimming a little, making sure to stay close enough to the shore to see Sam coming. He doesn’t have to wait long before seeing him walking towards him. But Sam is still fully dressed, and by the look on his face, not happy at all.

“Dean” Sam wines, his voice shaking

Dean is in full protective mode right away, imagining all the scenarios that could have happened to Sam from the time Dean left the tent to now. A lot of things, that’s what. Maybe he’s sick? Or he fell on something and got hurt? Maybe he’s hungry? God knows Sam can be a bitch when he’s hungry.

“I forgot my trunks”

“Jezz Sam, you scared me” Dean sighs, fighting the urge to slap Sam 

“But I forgot my trunks!” He yells, crossing his arms against his chest like a child

“And? It’s not the end of the world”

“Yes, it is! I can’t go swimming!”

“You’re such a drama Queen” Dean says, rolling his eyes “Just go skinny dipping”

Sam frowns, obviously not understanding what Dean is telling him, and it makes Dean’s heart hurt because fuck, Sam is so cute when he does that, his little mouth pouting and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Naked, Sammy”

“What? No!” He blushes furiously, and Dean can’t help laughing “It’s not funny!”

“I see you naked all the time! Hell, I used to change your diapers. As long as you don’t poop on me, we’re good”

“I don’t… It’s weird” He whines, bouncing from one foot to the other

“Why?”

“Because!”

Dean thinks about it for a moment, trying to find a reason for Sam to come in the water. There’s no way his brother doesn’t go swimming at all, because who knows when they will be able to do it again?“What if I do it too?”

“Do what?”

“Swim naked”

“You'd do that?” Sam asks, a tiny smile on his face

“Of course, I would!”

He gets out of the water and, without giving himself to much time to think about it, pulls his trunks down. He can see Sam's eyes traveling toward his dick, his cheeks turning a dark red as he does so.

“My eyes are up here, Sammy” Dean laughs before running into the water again.“Come on, it’s so great!”

Sam chews his lips, looking nervously at Dean like he’s waiting for him to come and get him naked himself.

“I’m gonna throw you in the water with your clothes on, and you’ll have to stay naked all day”

Sam rolls his eyes but smiles anyway, slowly taking his clothes off.

It’s like time itself stopped and no one else is alive besides the two of them. Dean can’t hear anything, can’t do anything, except stare at Sam as he finally pulls his underwear down. He’s glorious.

“See? Wasn’t that hard, was it?”

Sam gives him the middle finger and walks toward the lake, making sure to cover his dick with his hands.

“Fuck, it’s cold” Sam says, swimming closer to Dean

“You get used to it quickly”

“Do you do this often?”

“What?”

“Swimming naked”

Dean smiles, laying back until he's floating.

“Sometimes. It’s good, you know? You’re free to do what you want without having some wet thing stuck on you. And you can feel the water on your skin, everywhere. It’s just… It’s good. I like it” He turns toward Sam “Don’t you?”

“I- Yeah, I think I do”

In the water, Sam is even more beautiful. His skin is shining with the refraction of the water, his wet hair lighted by the sun. Dean can see a drop of water falling from his hair and sliding down to his beautiful lips. If mermaids are real, they probably look just like Sam.

He’s jarred out of his thoughts when something drags him under the water, and he can hear Sam laughing as he holds him by the shoulders.

“I’m gonna kill you!” He yells before throwing himself on Sam

They start to fight, splashing water in the other faces and pulling each other underwater. Their bodies are pressed against each other, skin against skin, one hand here, the other there, and Dean hopes that the temperature of the water will be enough to keep his dick down.

“I won!” Sam screams, his arms around Dean’s neck “Say it!”

“You won, you won!”

They’re laughing so hard that it’s hard to breath, but Sam doesn’t take his arms away from Dean’s neck, only pulls himself closer until they’re standing face to face, only a few inches away from each other.

Instinctively, Dean’s hands find their way to Sam’s waist, holding him in place.

“I love it. Swimming naked, I mean”

“Yeah? Well, that’s a good thing then”

Sam smiles before licking his lips, pushing himself against Dean, their bodies pressed together completely now.

“I- Sammy”

They can’t hear anything besides each other breathing, and if Dean tries hard enough, he’s pretty sure he can hear Sam's heartbeat.  Beating at the exact same rhythm as his.

Sam tentatively moves his head closer, his hot breath making Dean shiver.

He can’t take it anymore.

Dean closes the gap between them. Pressing his lips against Sam's as hard as he can, just to make sure that it’s real, that it’s not in his head, before starting to kiss him properly. It’s wet and messy, and yet, it’s the best kiss Dean's ever had.

He doesn’t know how long they stay here, doing nothing else but kissing.  Trying to get closer together, if that's even impossible.

“You’re shaking” He says, pulling back slightly from Sam. His lips are swollen from kissing but blue from the cold. The sun is already gone, and the only light is from the moon “We should go back”

“Yeah”

Sam doesn’t seem to have plans to move by himself, and Dean rolls his eyes before lifting Sam in his arms and carrying him. His arms under his legs while Sam puts his around his neck.

“Lazy ass”

“Shut up, you like it”

Dean smiles before kissing the tip of his nose. Once they’re out of the water, he wraps the towel around Sam before scooping him up and carrying him over his shoulder this time. Ignoring the way Sam yells for him to put him down.

“I can’t believe you’re walking naked like that” Sam says, his position giving him a perfect view of Dean’s ass

“Ain’t no one but us here, Sammy boy, and I don’t plan on wearing clothes anytime soon” He slaps Sam ass hard enough to making Sam gasp, “And neither do you”

They start walking in silence again, Dean enjoying the weight of Sam on his shoulder, while Sam enjoys the ride.

“There's a full moon” Sam says, looking at the sky

“And?”

“I don’t know, doesn’t that mean something?”

“Well, I think that if you kiss someone during the full moon, you’ll be together forever. True love and all” Dean says, dropping Sam on the ground in front of their tent “Even more if it’s in the water”

“I thought people went crazy during full moon?”

“Nah, that’s bullshit. My explanation is better”

They crawl into the tent and zip their sleeping bags together before climbing in.

Sam smiles, dropping his head on Dean’s chest. “Yeah, I like yours better too


End file.
